


Часы с шишками

by Danya_K



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danya_K/pseuds/Danya_K
Summary: Когда отец Тимура ушёл от мамы к другой женщине, тот и подумать не мог, что будет общаться с новоявленным сводным братом. А уж тем более не помышлял, что Олег так застрянет в мыслях — не вытряхнешь.





	Часы с шишками

**Author's Note:**

> Что-то я в последнее время ленивая и мало пишу, и подумалось мне, что можно достать из закромов одну работу. Этот рассказ я написала, кажется, в декабре 2015-го (ничего себе, сколько времени прошло!) и как-то так сложилось, что не выложила. В общем... почему бы и да? В конце концов, я всё ещё его по-своему люблю.
> 
> Эта история не совсем для меня типичная: она не о романтических отношениях, а о зарождении чувств.
> 
> Саундтреки:  
> Maxim — Meine Soldaten  
> Bright Eyes — The Calendar Hung Itself  
> Calogero — C'Est Dit

Он, наверное, видит сон. Лежит на боку, небрежно — белеют скрещённые лодыжки — накрывшись покрывалом.   
Тимур медлит, не жмёт на выключатель, чтобы разорвать вечерний полумрак комнаты, чтобы разбудить его — «Тимур, сходи позови, ужин уже на столе, не слышит, опять, как сыч, засел в своей комнате», — для верности крикнув: «Просыпайся», или «Хватит дрыхнуть», или «Ужинать мама твоя зовёт».   
На острых — он всегда горбится, сидя за компьютером, — лопатках фиолетово-чёрными складками-мазками застыло покрывало.   
Да, должно быть, он видит сон. Может, ему снится, что он летит на самолёте. Уши чуть закладывает, гулом давя на барабанные перепонки. Он постоянно сглатывает. Веки опускаются от усталости, перед глазами рябит синими и оранжево-красными пятнами. Сиденьями и стюардессами неподалёку.   
Самолёт трясёт. Оранжевые пятна колышутся. Они что-то говорят. И голоса у них тоже оранжевые.  
Он заторможенно моргает.  
Крики пассажиров синие и громкие.  
Он думает: «Хочу спать» — и закрывает глаза, чтобы проснуться.  
Тимур громко щёлкает выключателем — комната тонет в свете четырёх лампочек, — зовёт:  
— Олег?..  
Острые лопатки дёргаются, сиреневое в свете люстры покрывало сползает с них. Олег лениво поворачивает голову, щурится.  
— Ужинать пора.  
— А ты что тут?.. — Его губы растягиваются в зевке.  
— В гости зашёл, — объясняет Тимур, смотрит на закрытые Олеговы веки, добавляет: — Вставай.  
Олег вяло машет рукой. На нём синяя футболка, рукав сбился гармошкой на плече. Он прижимает ладонь к глазам, говорит:  
— Свет.  
Тимурова рука шарит по шероховатым обоям, мгновение — пальцы скользят по пластику, давят мягко — и свет, мигнув, гаснет.   
— Спаси-а, — зевает Олег. — Я сейчас… Минуту, две… пять, ладно… Я приду.  
После яркого света комната будто наполнена темнотой, Олег тонет в покрывале.  
Тимур уходит, думая, снилось ли его сводному брату что-то или нет. Сам Тимур не любит дремать днём. Слишком сложно бывает заснуть, несмотря на усталость. Слишком нервно спится. Слишком жарко под одеялом. Слишком холодно без него. А по спине, между ровных лопаток, течёт пот, — или это только кажется? — когда ему видится что-то сонно-яркое и вывернуто-логичное, как иллюзии восприятия, что-то, что потом забывается, вырвавшись при пробуждении нервным смешком.  
Отец уже полил кетчупом котлеты на тарелке. Лариса раскладывает вилки, поднимает взгляд на вошедшего в кухню Тимура.  
— Тебе одну положить? — Она отходит к плите. — Или две?  
— Одну. — Тимур садится за стол.   
Ему неловко, хотя за три года он мог бы привыкнуть к ужинам с новой семьёй отца. К жёсткой деревянной табуретке, часам без кукушки, зато с шишками. Полосатым обоям, серебристо-бежевым ящикам. К суетливой Ларисе, которая коротко стрижётся, красится — немного безвкусно — в бордово-красный, носит спортивные штаны и футболки — в вырезах видны линии рёбер, — курит — вообще-то это секрет, но его все знают — и делает гимнастику перед телевизором.  
Лариса ставит перед Тимуром тарелку с котлетой и макаронами. Он благодарит, растягивая губы в улыбке и смотря на её подбородок.   
Вскоре, шлёпая босыми ногами по ламинату, приходит Олег.   
— Носки надень. — Лариса накалывает на вилку макаронину-трубочку.  
— Жарко, — отмахивается Олег.  
— Заболеешь. — Она молча жуёт, потом говорит: — Сам себе положи.  
Отец сосредоточенно мнёт котлету. Кусочки серого мяса лезут между зубцов вилки, смешиваются с кетчупом, окрашиваясь в мутно-красный. Над головами маятник мерно качается из стороны в сторону.  
Олег садится на табуретку рядом с Тимуром.   
— Как дела в институте? — спрашивает Лариса. — Скоро сессия, да?  
— Ага, — кивает Тимур. — Ну, вообще, ещё месяц, но приближение сессии уже чувствуется. — Он улыбается, будто пошутил, и получает Ларисину улыбку в ответ.  
Олег, сидевший ровно, поджимает правую ногу под себя, устраиваясь на табуретке со всем возможным комфортом. Стопа мимолётно касается Тимурова бедра и зависает в воздухе в сантиметре от него.  
— Олег! Сядь нормально, — одёргивает Лариса сына. — Марат, скажи ему.  
Отец возит котлетным крошевом по лужице кетчупа.  
— Сам разберётся, — говорит — вилка позвякивает о тарелку — он. — Хочет ходить кривым и сутулым — его право.  
Губы Ларисы сжимаются, она вскидывает подбородок и повторяет:  
— Сядь нормально.  
— Ну, мам, пак убобнее, — отзывается Олег, даже не потрудившись прожевать.  
— Олег! Неприлично же.  
Тимур думает, что Олег сейчас посмотрит на маму, закатит глаза — зрачки полностью утонут под веками, и на мгновение он станет похож на жертву монстра из «Поезда ужасов», — вытащит ногу из-под другой, опять мазнув пальцами по Тимурову бедру, и усядется нарочито — одни прямые углы — ровно. Но Олег не двигается. А Лариса только хмурится, но больше замечание не повторяет.  
— Как ремонт? — спрашивает отец. — Вам не нужны деньги?  
Олег качает головой, размеренно жуёт.   
— Затягивают рабочие, да?  
— Ага, обещали к середине октября.  
— Всегда так. — Отец накалывает — вилка скребёт по тарелке — последнюю макаронину. — Потому ремонт нужно самим делать, а не звать чёрт-те кого.  
— Времени нет.  
— Ну если так нужно, уж на ремонт можно найти.  
— Совсем, — «Да ты два года собирался плитку в ванной поменять и так и не собрался, знаток, мать твою», — нет.  
— А какие обои купили? — Лариса встаёт и берёт пустые тарелки — свою и мужа.  
— Светлые. С узорами какими-то. Мама выбирала.  
— Тарелку забрать?  
— Да. — Тимур отклоняется, чуть сдвигается — Олегова стопа прижимается к его бедру, — давая Ларисе возможность взять посуду. Его взгляд упирается в шишку-гирю. Над ней маятник.  
Тик-так.  
Тик-так.  
Тик…  
— Чаю бы мне, — просит отец.  
Лариса включает газ под чайником, звякает свистком. Шелестят какие-то пакеты в шкафчиках.   
Вскоре, Тимур знает, запахнет мятой. Лариса насыплет сухих, шуршаще хрупких листьев в заварочный чайник к чёрному чаю, — «С бергамотом, какой чай без бергамота, а?» — зальёт кипятком.  
— А что рабочие-то говорят? — спрашивает отец, вытирая губы салфеткой.  
— Ну, скоро готово будет. Типа сохла шпаклёвка долго, потому задержались.  
Чайник шумит, закипая, противно, на одной ноте, не давая слуху ни за что зацепиться. Лариса выкладывает на стол конфеты и печенье.  
— Бутерброд хочешь? — спрашивает. — С сыром?  
— Нет, я наелся. — Взгляд — мазком — по улыбающемуся лицу, по морщинам у рта и уголков глаз, по длинно подкрашенным ресницам. — Только чаю.  
— Я вот хочу батареи покрасить, — говорит Лариса. — Но всё как-то...  
— Нормальные они, — отмахивается отец.  
— Да уж конечно...   
Лариса забирает Олегову тарелку, чтобы отнести в мойку. Свистит чайник. Олег отклоняется — стопа проезжает по бедру Тимура — и выключает газ.  
Тимур разворачивает «Москвичку».  
Да, две ложки сахара.  
Нет, я по-прежнему не люблю печенье.  
Да, папа, у мамы всё в порядке.  
Нет, я ни во что не вляпался, не волнуйся.  
Да, заездили в институте.  
А вы как?..  
Тик-так.  
Тик-так.  
Тик...  
— Всё по-старому.  
Нет-нет да Олегова стопа касается Тимуровой ноги. Розоватая кожа прижимается к тёмно-синим джинсам.  
Олег почти не говорит, — «Мам, да никто не ест твоё „Юбилейное“, успокойся», «А нас-то как в школе заездили! чёртовы экзамены!» — только цедит из чашки чай без сахара.  
Уходя, Тимур обещает прийти через неделю. Может, чуть позже. Не в среду, а в субботу. Или воскресенье. Дела-дела.  
— Пока, — бросает Олег, прежде чем закрыть дверь в свою комнату.  
Спускаясь по лестнице, Тимур думает, что Олег снова лёг спать. Что он спит и видит, как он, Тимур, идёт по ступенькам вниз. Они сначала серые, а потом становятся темнее и темнее, одна за другой. Воздух слизкий, как хурма, такой же прозрачно-оранжевый и, кажется, так же вяжет. Язык. Нёбо. Губы. Глазные яблоки. Кожу.  
Поры тянутся-рвутся. И он бежит — стукают кроссовки по чёрным ступеням, — а Олег смотрит-смотрит-смотрит сверху, хочет сказать, что туда нельзя, но язык связан воздухом, а веки тяжелеют. И остаётся только протянуть руку вперёд, шагнуть и — кубарем...  
«За компьютер он сел», — думает Тимур, выходя из подъезда.  
Над ним пепельно-фиолетовое небо. Тимур смотрит в него. И ему всё больше кажется, что оно неестественное, будто из какого-то фантастического фильма. И никого не видно поблизости, — «Эй, кто-нибудь! мы всё ещё в реальности или уже нет?» — только мёртво горят окна в домах.  
Тимур — озябший — ёжится. До метро идти и идти.  
А Олег, должно быть, выспался днём.  
На следующий день Тимур прогуливает. Вместо института едет к Соне. Прижимается лбом к — «Не прислоняться» — стеклу и смотрит на переплетения толстых серых и одного нового серебристо-чёрного проводов. По прямой. С почти-конечной до конечной. У Сони, подрабатывающей по вечерам репетитором, сегодня учеников нет, желания идти на учёбу тоже, зато хочется устроить себе полноценный выходной. И Тимур собирается поддержать её в этом начинании.  
Соня — волосы мокро-русого цвета, очки в чёрной оправе, джинсы и белая майка — открывает дверь после пятого звонка — в подъезд Тимур зашёл с хмурым небритым мужчиной, который волок на поводке таксу, — обнимает, обдавая сладким запахом духов.  
— Голодный? — спрашивает, уходя в гостиную.  
— Не, позавтракал. А где Рита?  
Соня снимает квартиру с однокурсницей. В Ритиной комнате бардак, склад коробок с вещами, которые вроде бы нужны, скрипучая кровать и тяжёлые шторы, которые она не любит задёргивать. Соня же оккупировала гостиную с громоздкими шкафами и мягким — слева, около подлокотника, настойчиво пробивает обивку пружина — диваном.  
— На парах, — доносится из гостиной. — Спрашиваешь ещё! Как там твои родственнички?  
— Отец по-прежнему типа всё знает. — Тимур снимает куртку и, цепляя задники, стягивает кроссовки.   
Соня садится на диван, включает телевизор.  
С ней Тимур знаком со школы. Они сначала толком не разговаривали, потом — их тогда заставили вместе делать плакат о вреде наркотиков — начали общаться. Все Тимуровы приятели ушли после девятого. Учеников из параллельного он не любил чисто из принципа, помня, как в пятых-шестых они постоянно забивали стрелы за школой и однажды Тимур расквасил нос Петьке Петрову, он выл, глотая кровь, а потом наябедничал маме, и Тимуру крепко попало. Вроде бы сначала они с Соней, чьи подруги разбежались по колледжам и лицеям, обсуждали только домашку и новых одноклассников. Иногда фильмы. Потом для фильмов стало не хватать перемен и шёпота на уроках — Тимур взял за привычку провожать Соню до дома.   
Он уже не мог вспомнить, в какой момент они перешли от теории к практике и стали иногда по утрам прогуливать уроки в кинотеатре.  
Соня много болтает, заразительно смеётся и болеет за «Спартак». Однажды Тимур ходил с ней и её папой — Тимурова отца в то время интересовало, по словам мамы, только содержимое трусов какой-то шалавы, впрочем, до футбола ему дела не было никогда — на матч.  
Тимур плюхается на диван рядом с Соней.  
— Есть что-нибудь? — Он кивает на телевизор.  
— Сейчас посмотрим.   
— Тебя ещё в универе за пропуски не мурыжат?  
— Кто бы говорил, — фыркает Соня.  
На экране мелькают кадры. Тимура всегда поражает, как Соня успевает понять за секунду, что достойно внимания, а что нет.  
— Кабельное бы, — вздыхает она, остановив пляску кадров на взволнованном лице женщины.   
Женщина с поистине драматическими паузами проникновенно вещает, что не думала никогда, что такое может случиться с ней.  
— Мне тут Дима предложил съехаться, прикинь. — Соня прижимается плечом к Тимурову плечу.  
— А ты что?   
— Да, блин, я не знаю. У него всё так серьёзно: универ оканчивает, работа уже есть в ничего так компании. Он говорит, типа я и так снимаю квартиру и вместе лучше. А потом ипотеку возьмём. Да какая на хрен ипотека? Сначала ипотека, потом три кредита, потом свадьба и пять детей... Куда торопиться-то?  
— Ты ему так и сказала? — Тимур выгибает бровь.  
— Я и подумать не могла, что моя любимая девочка, моя примерная дочь встречается с мужчиной намного старше, — убито сообщает женщина с экрана.  
— Ну почти так... Ладно, я сказала, что подумаю. — Она хмурится, трёт ладонью складки на лбу, будто желая разгладить. — Ну, то есть, может, всё и нормально будет. Но как-то это же — раз! — и всё... Да и с Ритой мы договорились. А так ей новую соседку искать придётся.  
— Ну, мне кажется, она тебя поймёт.  
— Я и подумать не могла, что она встречается с тем, кто был моей первой любовью...  
— О! — радостно вскидывается Соня. — Ты только послушай, какие страсти! А эпично-то как!  
Тимур видит, как на экране девчонка садится в машину к седоволосому нервному мужчине.  
— Думаешь, реально такое в жизни бывает? — спрашивает он.  
— В жизни бывает больше, — уверяет Соня. — Дай посмотреть. Не мешай.  
Тимур чуть сползает спиной по спинке дивана, наблюдает за происходящим на экране.   
Соня достаёт планшет. Листает новостную ленту, толкает локтем — «Ну чего тебе?» — Тимура, показывая фотографии и картинки. Одну передачу сменяет другая.  
— Слышь, она реально беременная.  
— Да это сразу ясно было. — Соня суёт ему планшет под нос, уже совсем не смотря телевизор. — Я, конечно, Оксану люблю, но нафига она выкладывает столько фоток еды?  
— Ну, она по крайней мере умеет готовить.  
— Ха-ха, — проговаривает Соня. — Молодец, шутканул.  
— А что за Оксана вообще?  
— Рыжая такая. Высокая. Вы вроде у меня пересекались.  
Тимур, кажется, помнит какую-то рыжую и высокую девушку. Только в том, что видел её у Сони дома, он не уверен, но на всякий случай кивает:  
— Да, точно.  
Через три глупых передачи они выходят за чипсами и газировкой.   
Смеются, задыхаясь, над чем-то, что уже через минуту не могут вспомнить. В квартиру возвращаются, шурша, звякая и заливаясь хохотом.  
— Мне нужна ещё доза тупых программ! — объявляет Соня.  
Потом приходит Рита — волосы в хвосте, блузка, юбка, на лице ухмылочка, — здоровается. Соня и Тимур зачем-то делают серьёзные лица.  
— Всё съели? — спрашивает Рита, окинув взглядом пакеты и бутылки на журнальном столике. Соня и Тимур хохочут. Он успокаивается первым, говорит:  
— С сыром ещё остались. Если ты сделаешь на всех бутерброды, мы поделимся.  
Потом под бутерброды с колбасой и чай они уже втроём смотрят «Такси», — «Давно же не смотрели!» — вставив в проигрыватель диск. Соня смеётся, Тимур вторит ей, Рита сдержанно улыбается.  
Веки слипаются.   
Вроде выспался, вроде ещё не поздно, а так хочется спать. Может, Олегу тоже? Может, он сейчас засыпает? Горбится, спина — под покрывалом, ладони — под щекой. Улыбается. Наверняка. Углы потрескавшихся губ тянутся в стороны — на щеках незаметные в темноте ямочки. Засыпает.  
И ему снится, что он в метрополитене идёт по путям. Воздух грохочет. Навстречу ему поезд без машиниста, он проезжает через него: разноцветно проносятся мимо-сквозь куртки и пальто, рюкзаки и сумки, шапки с помпонами. Он повторяет: «Извините-извините-извините» — и перехватывает одну ярко-фиолетовую шапку крупной вязки, мнёт её в руках и идёт-идёт-идёт, а станции всё нет.  
Через него проносится ещё один состав, и он опять твердит: «Извините-извините-извините», прижимает к груди шапку. Поезд затихает вдали за его спиной.  
Он шагает — под ногами каменная твёрдость — дальше. Впереди — опять — состав. Он видит кабину машиниста. Видит мужчину — бледные щёки, оттопыренные уши, сине-серая форма. У переднего стекла на приборной панели белая табличка. На ней ничего не написано. Губы машиниста говорят:  
«Из».  
Пальцы впутываются в вязь шапки.  
«Ви».  
Шерсть натягивается, больно впиваясь в кожу.  
«Ни».  
Нитки трещат.  
«Те».  
Шапка рвётся в клочья.  
Тимур быстро моргает. Думает: «Пора домой».  
Он всё время занят. Парами, которые никак нельзя пропустить, прохождением новой части «Fallout». Зависает — кувыркнуться назад, провиснуть, вытащить одну руку, опереться ею о перекладину, подтянуться, выпрямиться и сесть — по вечерам с приятелями-однокурсниками на турнике. Забрасывает Соню сообщениями. Помогает таскать мебель в гостиную. Ремонт, кочующий из комнаты в комнату вот уже полгода, наконец закончен. Среда — чаще всего он встречается с отцом и его новой семьёй именно в этот день — проходит мимо, Тимур чуть не забывает позвонить: «Да-да, папа, дела-дела». А впереди — выходные. Опять сказать, что занят? Или всё же пойти? Забежать на чай? В воскресенье? Олега дома не будет — какой дурак дома с родителями в день рождения?  
Тимур звонит отцу, но номер — «Абонент не отвечает или находится вне зоны действия сети...» — не доступен. После трёх попыток он набирает домашний.  
Гудки.  
— Слушаю, — деловито — так ещё кто-то говорит? — отвечают на том конце провода.  
Да, деловито. Собранно. Но — с ленцой. Глухо. Низко.   
Олег.  
— Привет. Это Тимур. Я всё отцу звоню, а он не отвечает.  
— Мара-а-ат, — кричит Олег, Тимур чуть отодвигает трубку от уха, — что у тебя с телефоном?..   
У Тимура в комнате электронные часы. Он смотрит на красные цифры — двойка единиц минут как раз сменилась на тройку — и считает.  
Один-два-три-четыре-пять...  
— Разрядился, а он забыл, — сообщает наконец Олег. — Дать трубку Марату?  
— Да... нет. Хотел сказать, что завтра не могу, а вот в воскресенье — да.  
— Не, в воскресенье у мамы с Маратом культурная программа. — Тимур слышит смешок. — Идут в театр, пока я буду громить с друзьями квартиру.  
— Точно, день рождения…  
— Хочешь — приходи.  
«Лучший подарок — деньги», — думает Тимур, повесив трубку.  
Думает: «Не пойду».  
Думает: «Да, деньги — и можно не заморачиваться».  
Когда Тимур приходит к Олегу, родителей уже нет, квартира полна гомона. Тимур раздевается, вручает Олегу конверт, говорит:  
— С днём рожденья.  
Говорит:  
— Счастья тебе, исполнения желаний.  
Говорит:  
— Ну типа всего...  
Олег, не заглянув в конверт, только бросив: «Спасибо», проносится в свою комнату, по пути сообщая собравшимся в гостиной:  
— Это Тимур.  
Тимур здоровается. Улыбается. Он никого не знает. Со всех сторон сыплются имена.   
Илья-Катя-Андрей-Кирилл-Лена-вроде-Аля-снова-Андрей-ещё-кто-то-и-ещё...  
Олег появляется в комнате. Над чем-то смеётся. Тимур находит себе стакан — цветочно вырезанные узоры причудливо отражают свет, — благодарит девчонку — вроде-Алю — за переданные ром и колу.  
В стакане чайно-коричневая жидкость, сверху кофейно-молочно-бежевые пузырьки.  
Кто-то — кажется, Лена — расспрашивает его об учёбе.   
Да, студент.  
Нет, экономика.  
Да, на втором.  
Нет, уже не помню, как сдал ЕГЭ.  
Да, сложно учиться.  
Нет, хватает времени на всякое разное.  
Да, хорошие ребята, и девчонки есть.  
Нет, девушки у меня нет.  
Тимур наливает себе в стакан ещё рома, разбавляет колой. Олег неожиданно оказывается рядом.  
— А что дома? — спрашивает Тимур, делает большой глоток.  
— Да на ночь не нашёл у кого. Мама предложила утащить Марата в театр, а потом погулять. — Олег поднимает стакан. — Нальёшь?  
— До конца?  
— Ага.  
Олег пьёт — ритмично дёргается кадык на бледной шее, — и Тимур смотрит на его левое плечо, разделённое лямкой чёрной борцовки.  
Кто-то — кажется, снова-Андрей — предлагает играть в дурака. Олег возвращается с картами, но играть отказывается, болтает в стороне с Катей. Тимур соглашается. Потягивает ром с колой, улыбается, шарит глазами по комнате — растрёпанным волосам, разноцветной одежде, стенке, новому ЖК-телевизору, фотографии Олеговой бабушки, книгам и посуде на полках, зелёным креслам и дивану, стеклянному журнальному столику, на котором лежат карты с клетчатыми рубашками.  
Играют просто так, хотя, конечно, предлагалось — с ухмылками — и на деньги, и на раздевание. Тимур не проигрывает. Соня не раз почти с обидой говорила, что ему просто везёт, Тимур упорно возражал, что везения ни на грош — он просто запоминает все карты и думает.  
Ром в стакане — медленно — кончается. Тимур, приподняв в лёгком удивлении брови, смотрит на прозрачное — с одинокой чайно-коричневой каплей — дно. Взгляд снова скользит по комнате.  
Тимур встаёт, оставляет стакан на журнальном столе, сжимает крепче в руке горлышко — рома на полпальца на дне — бутылки.  
Олег обнаруживается в туалете. Дверь не закрыта. Он сидит на синем кафеле, положив руки на стульчак, устроив на них голову.  
Тимур замирает в дверях. Сзади шум — вроде-Аля наконец выиграла и радуется, — впереди дыхание Олега.  
Тимур думает, что он, должно быть, спит. И ему снится, что он сидит на синей плитке, и она везде, дальше и дальше, куда хватает его взгляда. Она холодит колени через джинсы. Что-то капает. Снова и снова. Гулко. Темнеет лужицами на кафеле у его ног.   
Холодно.  
Он пытается встать, но холод придавливает к кафелю. И он думает: «Хочу, чтобы было теплее. Хочу-хочу-хочу».   
Плитка разглаживается, растягивается, смягчается. Светлеет.   
На линолеуме расплываются насыщенно-красные лужицы.  
Тимур залпом допивает, едва не давясь, остатки рома. Делает шаг вперёд.  
— Плохо? — спрашивает он.  
Его рука на спине — под пальцами полосато-шершавая ткань, — между острых лопаток.  
— Плохо? Плохо? Плохо?  
Олег мотает головой. Тимур смотрит на свою руку — светлая кожа, растопыренные пальцы, сжимающие чёрную ткань.  
Медленно отпустить. Отодвинуться. Сделать шаг назад, едва не запнувшись о порог.  
В кухне Тимур наливает в чашку воды, роется по ящикам — кажется, однажды видел, как Лариса доставала какие-то таблетки, только откуда?.. — в поисках активированного угля.  
Потом возвращается в туалет. Смотрит на спину — смятую ткань, — сглатывает.  
— Держи, — говорит. — Попей воды.  
Олег берёт чашку, приподнимает голову. Зубы стукают по керамике. Пьёт.  
— Спасибо.  
— Уголь?  
— Нет... Так нормально. — Он всё ещё держится за унитаз. — Или нет...   
— Блевать хочется?  
Олег — приоткрытые губы, дрожащие веки — замирает.  
— Хочется, но не блюётся, — постановляет он.  
Прижимает чашку к щеке и прикрывает глаза. Из гостиной доносится смех. На синем кафеле светлыми пятнами выделяются Олеговы голые ступни.  
Вздохнув, Олег поднимается на ноги.  
— Ну чего ты? — Он хлопает Тимура по плечу. — Всё норм.  
Они возвращаются в гостиную. Теперь Олег играет в карты. Больше не пьёт. Много — слишком — смеётся.  
Ближе к полуночи — «К маме с Маратом претензии!» — все начинают расходиться. Девчонки помогают мыть посуду, всучивают Андрею пакет с мусором. Тимур думает, что ему тоже пора. Пока метро ещё работает.  
В кухне Олег заваривает чай с мятой, спрашивает:  
— Будешь?  
Тимур кивает.   
Они сидят по разные стороны стола.  
— Ну что, как оно? — спрашивает Олег.  
— С днём рождения, — усмехается Тимур.  
У Олега покрасневшие щёки и мешки под глазами. Он слегка — одной стороной губ — улыбается Тимуру. Пахнет мятой. Маятник качается из стороны в сторону.  
«Не мутит?» — думает Тимур.  
Думает: «Всё в порядке?»  
Думает: «В порядке не сейчас, а — вообще?»  
Думает: «Я идиот».  
Тик-так.  
Тик-так.  
Тик...  
— Что-то я устал, — говорит Олег, устраивает руки — чашка зажата в левой ладони — на столешнице, лбом укладывается на них. Майка натягивается на острых лопатках.  
— Длинный день, — кивает Тимур. — А завтра на учёбу.  
— Заткнись, — беззлобно — гулко — просит Олег. Пальцы, сжимающие чашку, белеют.  
Тик-так.  
Тик-так.  
Тик...  
Дома раньше были похожие часы. Только не тёмные, под дерево, а светло-пластиковые, с бежевыми узорами. С тёмными, тяжёлыми, приятными — это Тимур выяснил в детстве — на ощупь шишками. Мама их заводила по утрам, пока папа молча пил кофе. Потом часы сломались. Лежали — грудой — на шкафу в гостиной, шишки казались игрушечными, маленький маятник — неестественно спокойным, стрелки — мёртвыми. Когда отец ушёл, мама их — и многие другие вещи — выбросила.  
— Что подарили?  
— Да так. Деньгами больше на бухло скинулись.  
Тимур смотрит на чёрную лямку. Тонкую у ключицы, ниже — у лопатки — расширяющуюся. Чётко очерченные мышцы — хоть картину пиши — сплетены под кожей. Бицепс, трицепс, дельтовидная, трапециевидная. Светлые волосы чуть завиваются на шее, у выступающих позвонков.  
Тимур жадно глотает чай. Жмурится.  
Тик-так.  
«Протрезветь бы».  
Тик-так.  
«Пожалуйста».  
Тик...  
Тимур встаёт и быстро отходит к раковине, моет чашку. Трижды. Надо ведь тщательно. Надо, да.  
Когда поворачивается, Олег на него смотрит, подбородок уперев в ладони. Чашка стоит рядом. Он спрашивает:  
— Мою помоешь?  
— Конечно.  
Тоже трижды — «Он смотрит?» — на всякий случай.   
Выключив воду, вытерев руки полотенцем, Тимур замечает, что Олег снова уткнулся лбом в ладони, дышит — алкогольно-мятно — в столешницу.  
Вскоре возвращаются родители. Лариса стелет Тимуру в гостиной на диване, уточняет три раза, во сколько ему вставать в институт. Отец спрашивает, как повеселились. (Когда Тимур был в третьем классе, он спрашивал то же самое.) Звонит мама.  
— Где ты?  
— Засиделся. Метро уже не ходит.  
В трубке — шумят помехи — молчание.  
— Лучше бы дома ночевал, — говорит наконец мама.  
— Так, — Тимур пожимает плечами, — вышло.  
В кухне опять чаепитие. С вафельным тортом, который принесли Лариса и отец. Олег стоит, прислонившись бедром к мойке, в руках чашка. Тимуру ничего не хочется, но он кивает, когда Лариса предлагает кусок.   
На языке хрусткая сладость.  
— Всё-таки дурной спектакль, — продолжает отец разговор, начало которого Тимур прослушал.  
— А мне эта интерпретация показалась интересной. — Лариса подкладывает ему ещё торта. — Разве постановки известных пьес интересно смотреть не потому, что видения всех режиссёров разные?  
— Ох, Ларис, ты кого угодно оправдаешь. — Он качает головой.   
— Мы плохо провели время?  
— Что ты, нет!  
— Вот и незачем спорить.  
Они молча — с хрустом — едят. Потом, опрокинув в себя остатки чая, отец предлагает:  
— Спать?   
— Солнце ещё высоко, — фыркает Олег. — Мы с Тимуром фильм посмотрим.  
— Завтра на учёбу, — напоминает Лариса.  
— Ой, мама, всё в порядке.   
Олег забирает свою чашку в комнату. Включает компьютер, мельтешит рядом, раскладывая разбросанные диски, провода, тетради и учебники по ящикам и полкам стеллажа рядом.  
— Есть идеи, что будем смотреть? — спрашивает Тимур, устроившись на — сиреневом покрывале — кровати, подложив под спину подушку, чтобы не упираться в жёсткую и холодную стену.  
— Хочу «Достучаться до небес», — говорит Олег и уточняет: — Согласен?  
Тимур кивает. Что-то знакомое. Чемодан, дорога, костюмы, розовый кабриолет, текила. Да, точно. «У вас мало времени».  
Олег, наклонившись, щёлкает мышкой, Тимур смотрит в чёрно-блестящее окно.  
— Уже три раза смотрел его, — говорит Олег, садясь рядом. — А всё равно нравится.  
У Тимурова плеча — рассечённое чёрной лямкой — плечо Олега. Громкость на минимуме, чтобы не мешать родителям, и приходится вслушиваться. Олег временами смеётся, заглушая голоса героев.  
На экране монитора улыбается — в глазах обещание — Тиль Швайгер.  
— На небесах только и говорят, что о море. Как оно бесконечно прекрасно. О закате, который они видели. О том, как солнце, погружаясь в волны, стало алым, как кровь. И они почувствовали, что море впитало энергию светила в себя. И солнце было укрощено, и огонь уже догорал в глубине.  
Веки слипаются. Тимур жмурится до боли, трёт лоб, переносицу, слезящиеся глаза.   
А нужно ли вообще ехать на море? Может, если никогда не был, то и не надо? Вдруг без моря лучше?  
Олег пьёт остывший чай. Свет режет глаза. Тимур прикрывает веки. Слушает.   
Потом — на фоне облачного неба ползут белые буквы — Тимур желает Олегу спокойной ночи и уходит. В коридоре темно, только из кухни доносится размеренное тик-так. Постельное бельё пахнет стиральным порошком. На телевизоре горит красный индикатор. В окно большой лампочкой таращится фонарь. Ноги не помещаются на диване, и Тимур сгибает колени, упирается ими в спинку.  
И думает, что Олег, наверное, уже видит сон. Ему снится, что он идёт по проводам. Снится, что его гладят по волосам облака. Снится, что всё вокруг электрически-белое и жужжащее. Снится, что он раскидывает руки в стороны. И шагает-шагает-шагает. И при каждом шаге провод — у-у-ух! — провисает. Он останавливается. Прыгает — и…  
Тимур засыпает.  
На следующее утро Лариса предлагает ему кашу, бутерброды, чай, кофе, какао, торт, может, яйцо пожарить? или сварить? вроде макароны оставались... Тимур просит кофе и бутерброд. Заливая гранулы кипятком, Лариса говорит, что отец уже уехал на работу, что Олегу ко второму уроку, что ей повезло: на работу к десяти. Что на улице прохладно. Что проезд с января подорожает. Что...   
Тимур кивает, как болванчик.   
Уходя, он кидает взгляд на дверь в Олегову комнату. Ему позже в школу. Как раз утро — он точно видит сон. Как там было? Что-то про провода... Тимур не может вспомнить, шарит в карманах в поисках наушников, старательно думает о том, что сегодня три пары, о том, что не ездил в институт отсюда — вдруг опоздает, — о том, что хочется пить и надо бы купить минералку.  
На пары Тимур в этот день приезжает вовремя, зато потом три дня кряду опаздывает. В четверг Соня предлагает встретиться. Тимуру лень. Дома компьютер. Дома мама — она всё ещё чуть обижается, что он заночевал у отца, — будет готовить пирог. Дома можно таращиться в потолок, сжимать в пальцах — не сиреневое — покрывало и...   
Тимур соглашается.  
Музыку он слышит уже из домофона, открывают ему без вопросов так быстро, что он не успевает поймать мотив. Значит, Соня решила развлечься посередине недели. В лифте Тимур расстёгивает куртку, поправляет толстовку, приглаживает, смотрясь в зеркало, волосы, улыбается-усмехается-ухмыляется, перемигивается с двойником из зеркала. Лифт, вздрогнув, останавливается. Тимур выходит. Приглушённая музыка стучит за стеной. Дверь — бордовый дерматин, мелом написанное «116» — в Сонину квартиру, как он и предполагал, не заперта.  
В первое мгновение его оглушает. Слов он не слышит — звучит то ли рэп, то ли клубняк, — только басы бьются в барабанные перепонки.  
Тимур проходит в гостиную, пожимает руки, обнимает узкие плечи. Он всех знает: с кем-то учился в школе, с другими его уже знакомила Соня. Взгляд цепляет рыжая Оксанина шевелюра. Да, точно. Высокая, вечно в полосатых кофтах, родинка на щеке, у левого глаза. Знает он Оксану, любительницу фотографировать еду, точно знает.  
Сдавленный голос из колонок жалуется на современный мир. «Музыку сегодня Дима выбирал», — понимает Тимур.  
Соню он находит в кухне, она режет бутерброды, пока Дима орудует штопором, ловко открывая третью бутылку. Здесь тише.  
— Винишко! — объявляет Соня.  
— Не, я пас.  
— Ну, я могла бы сказать, что, раз пас, вали домой. — Соня вздыхает, а потом наклоняется и достаёт из-под стола бутылку: — Но у меня для тебя есть вискарь!  
— Вот это другой разговор. — Он усмехается.   
Они с Димой пожимают друг другу руки. Тимур достаёт из шкафчика стакан. Дима наливает Соне вина. Они смотрят друг на друга, и Тимур, захватив виски, уходит в коридор. За его спиной, он уверен, Дима дышит в Сонины губы, прижимается к ней, привычно устраивает руку на талии, лезет под футболку, а она еле слышно смеётся, повторяет в его губы: «Потом-потом-потом».  
Тимур устраивается в кресле. Музыка бьётся в груди. Звонкий голос быстро — речитативом — поёт-читает о серой и однообразной жизни, для убедительности присовокупляя матерные слова. Тимур — с неслышным щелчком — вскрывает зелёную бутылку, наливает полный — отдыхать так отдыхать! — стакан и ставит её сбоку у кресла. Горько. Громко.  
Хорошо.  
Вскоре приходят Соня и Дима. Она устраивает на журнальном столике тарелку с бутербродами, он — бутылки.  
В музыку вплетается практически неразличимый звон. Рита идёт открывать. Она всегда этим занимается. Впускает гостей. Вертит в пальцах бокал с вином, почти не пьёт, почти не говорит.  
А потом отойдёт к окну, откроет форточку и будет стоять за тюлем. Вроде не против всего этого, но непонятно, нравится ей или нет.   
По комнате плывёт дым. Дима сидит с сигаретой, в руках рыжей Оксаны беззвучно щёлкает зажигалка. Ви́ски обжигает пищевод. На диване собралось человек пять: смотрят в чей-то планшет. К Тимуру подходит Андрей — Сонин одногруппник — и просит налить. Кристина — бывшая одноклассница — танцует, а её парень топчется рядом. Тимур болтает — вообще, он не очень слышит даже себя — с Колей — другом Димы, его ровесником, — потом к их полупонятной беседе об играх, жизни и выпивке присоединяется Кристина. Одна мелодия сменяет другую. Тимур снова сидит один, наливает себе ещё.   
Рита уже, кажется, стоит у окна.   
Оксана — джинсы в обтяжку, чёрно-белая кофточка с глубоким вырезом — присаживается на подлокотник кресла.  
— Как жизнь? — спрашивает, наклонившись к его уху.  
Тимур неопределённо пожимает плечами.   
Она проводит пальцами по его бедру, улыбается сладко-розовыми губами. Тимур протягивает руку, кладёт ладонь на Оксанину шею, прижимается губами к её улыбке — без ямочек, — стакан падает на кресло. Громко надрывается Глеб Самойлов. Рукой Тимур проводит по спине, по — не острым — лопаткам. И закрывает глаза.   
«Комната   
залита   
кровью».  
Он лижет её язык. Во рту горько. Пахнет — чем-то мятным? — свежестью.  
«Я   
занимаюсь...»  
Язык немеет. Кажется, под пальцами острые лопатки.  
— Только не надо у меня трахаться, — громко просит Соня.  
Оксана — красные щёки — смеётся. Тимур чуть отстраняется, находит стакан и наливает виски на полпальца. Поднимает его. Песня кончается. Мгновение тишины — Тимур пьёт, Оксана снова гладит его по бедру, Дима что-то шепчет на ухо Соне, Рита у форточки болтает с Колей, кто-то смеётся, Андрей неясно кому что-то громко втолковывает, — Оксана берёт из Тимуровых рук стакан, делает глоток, допивая, и морщится.  
— Пойду покурю, — шепчет она ему на ухо и плавно встаёт.  
Оксана вежливо курит у форточки. Рита кривится. Музыка везде. Тимур одёргивает толстовку, встаёт, сжимает в пальцах гладкий стакан.  
Перед глазами калейдоскоп — разворачивается-сворачивается, неприятно сверкая, отец в детстве такой дарил, сразу не понравился, — Тимур идёт по коридору.   
В кухне никого. Горько пахнет сигаретами. Чуть душно. Музыка — голос поёт о душащей обыденности — гулкая.  
Тимура немного мутит. Он ставит чайник. Садится на стул, расставив ноги, откинув голову. Таращится в потолок. На нём переливаются бледные радужные змейки. Тимур вяло моргает. В кармане мобильник. Выковырять пальцами. Чуть не уронить. Вцепиться.  
Полдвенадцатого.  
Семь процентов — дурак, мог бы у Сони попросить — зарядки.  
Тимур заваривает себе — два пакетика — чай.   
Входит Соня. Окидывает Тимура внимательным взглядом, интересуется:  
— Жив?  
— Почти.  
— Останешься?  
— Нет, маме обещал: никаких ночёвок.  
— Она такому тебе рада будет до усрачки, — хихикает Соня.  
Тимур смеётся, говорит:  
— Я ещё надеюсь окончательно протрезветь. — Он делает большой глоток. — Сколько я тебе должен?  
— Забей, — отмахивается она. — В прошлый раз ты покупал.  
— А до этого ты.  
— Что ж ты занудный такой? Забей, говорю же.  
Допив чай, Тимур уходит. Прощается со всеми. Поцелуй в Оксанину щёку смазывается в сторону губ.  
— Ты сегодня красивая, — говорит он.  
Говорит:  
— У меня дела.  
Говорит:  
— Я тебе напишу.  
В лифте Тимур думает, что её контактов он не знает.  
На улице морозно. У подъездной двери тёмное пятно, дальше снег лежит лёгким и тонким полотном, похожим на синтепон. Ярко выделяется одинокая ярко-чёрная дорожка больших и широких следов. С неба летит холодная манка.  
Сунув руки в карманы, Тимур прокладывает вторую дорожку. Бросает взгляд вверх. Должно быть, Рита всё ещё стоит у форточки.   
Как-то, когда Соня только начала встречаться с Димой, они вчетвером сидели на кухне. Дима и Рита играли в шашки, Тимур попивал пиво, а Соня таращилась в свой планшет. Потом — кажется, ему не везло — Дима вызвался идти в магазин. Он уже спускался вниз — за стеной шуршал лифт, — когда Соня решила, что ей нужен сыр, и бросилась его догонять.  
Рита переставляла на доске шашки, Тимур большим пальцем поглаживал банку пива по гибкому боку.  
«Дима, конечно, классный, — сказала наконец Рита, — но в шашки играет отвратно».  
Сказала: «Интересно, на кой чёрт нам сыр».  
Сказала: «Соне раньше ты типа нравился. Хорошо, что теперь у неё есть Дима… Но в шашки он правда играет ужасно».  
В метро сначала холодно. Тимур устраивается в углу сиденья. Вагон полупустой. Постепенно Тимур отогревается, его голова опускается, подбородок прижимается к воротнику куртки.  
Открыть бы глаза.  
В ушах — почти музыкой — стучит поезд.  
Тимур едва не — «Осторожно двери закрываются, следующая...» — пропускает свою станцию. Выходит из метро, замерзает мгновенно, чуть горбится. Снег не идёт, синтепон под ногами тает.  
Глаза закрываются. Кажется, заснул бы стоя — даже во время ходьбы. А Олег, должно быть, уже спит. Лежит — на плечах одеяло, на нём сиреневое покрывало — и видит сон. Ему снится, что он идёт по подмёрзшему асфальту. Скрипят голые, чернопалые деревья. Вокруг люди. Маршируют ровной колонной. Он с ними. Шаг в шаг. Звонко, хрустко. По льду. Таращась глазами в затылок впередиидущего. В голове ватно-пусто. Вперёд-вперёд-вперёд. Лёд хрустит, как крекер. Асфальт ломается, земля открывает пасть, дышит сероглинистым холодом. И они все делают — без сомнений — ещё шаг, и он не может тоже не...  
Тимур мотает головой, думает: «У Оксаны красивые волосы».  
Думает: «И задница хороша».  
Думает: «Надо взять номер».  
И, конечно, у него — совсем-совсем — нет мыслей, что её улыбке не хватает ямочек.  
Дома мама перед телевизором.  
— Найди себе чего-нибудь на кухне.  
Тимур, часто моргая, ставит чайник, отрезает — вишнёвая начинка вываливается, как внутренности, — кусок пирога.   
Мама делает звук тише, Тимур устраивается на диване рядом. Откусывает — варенье течёт по губам — от пирога. Дует на чай.  
Да, у Сони был.  
Нет, не пили.  
Да, в институте без проблем.  
Нет, не подавлюсь.  
Да, вкусно.  
Нет, не сдал реферат, на следующей неделе можно.  
Да, спать дико хочу.  
Он быстро доедает — мама молчит, телевизор бубнит голосами российских малоизвестных актёров, — допивает подостывший чай.  
— Спокойной ночи.  
— Спокойной ночи.  
В комнате с тех пор, как временно стоявшие там диван, стол и пальму вернули в гостиную, слишком просторно. Забравшись под одеяло, Тимур сразу засыпает.  
День тянется и тянется. Тимур дремлет на занятиях, в перерывах болтает — «Ну что? Сделал что-нибудь?» — «Ха-ха. А ты?» — «Тоже ничего», — с однокурсниками. Сергей Петрович — жилистый и лысеющий, пучеглазый политолог — напоминает, что надо сдать реферат.  
Тимур щёлкает кнопкой на боку смартфона — белые цифры на синем фоне слишком медленно сменяют одна другую.   
Оксана — то ли сама нашла его страницу, то ли расспросила Соню — пишет ему вечером. Тимур уже дома — время красными цифрами отсчитывает электронный циферблат стоящих на полке часов, — жуёт макароны, напоминает себе, что тарелку стоит помыть. Или хотя бы отнести в кухню.  
Мелькает новое сообщение. С иконки рядом с ним застывше смотрит Оксана. Рыжие крупно вьющиеся волосы, смуглое лицо. Тимур слегка улыбается фотографии.   
Дела нормально.   
Ничего не делаю, только музыку слушаю.   
Разную люблю.   
А у тебя? А ты?   
Да, HIM — крутая группа.   
Я на концерты как-то не хожу.   
Верю, что потрясающе. Тебе повезло, что была.  
Приходит с работы мама — «Тарелка! Сложно, что ли, убирать за собой? Ну сиди-сиди!» — и, поужинав, садится смотреть сериал. Тимур поглаживает пальцами мышку, отвечает быстро, думает: «Стоит ли мне?..»  
Назавтра он сидит дома, обсуждает с Оксаной расхожие темы, отвечает на вопросы — «Ну что она там? А ты что?» — Сони, но вскоре Оксана куда-то уходит, Соня садится смотреть фильм, а однокурсники забрасывают сообщениями о занятиях и грядущих зачётах. Тимур погружается в «Fallout».  
Вечером он едет к отцу.  
Лариса сделала мясо по-французски. На ней обтягивающая рёбра футболка и расстёгнутая чёрная спортивная кофта.  
— Пюре? Или, может, рис? Со вчера остался.  
— Пюре. — Тимур улыбается.  
Кажется, когда он впервые познакомился с Олегом и Ларисой, она готовила то же самое.   
А может, тогда была курица.  
Или нет, рыба. Точно. Тимур рыбу терпеть не может. Он тогда, приторно улыбаясь, сказал, что есть не будет, что рыбу ненавидит. Хотел ещё добавить, что зря пришёл, правду мама говорила: из желания отца наладить отношения сына со своей шалавой точно ничего хорошего выйти не может. Но стоило открыть рот снова, и отец, уставившись — зло? тяжело? рассерженно? или, может, испуганно? — на него, сообщил, что он виноват: подзабыл, что рыбу Тимур не очень-то жалует.  
Отец — вилка стучит по тарелке, разделяя мясо на кусочки, лук рвётся, майонез растекается, — как всегда, спрашивает про институт, мимоходом — осторожно — о маме.  
— У неё всё в порядке. Повысили недавно. Она теперь начальник отдела.  
Отец кивает, старательно насаживает на вилку побольше мяса, жуёт, потом интересуется:  
— Как ремонт?   
— Закончили уже.   
— Качественно хоть? А то знаю я, как в наше время делают. Все считают, что платят им мало и всё можно тяп-ляп...  
— Всё хорошо, — уверяет Тимур. Пюре тает на языке.  
— Ох, а нам бы хоть батареи покрасить. — Лариса вытирает салфеткой майонез из уголка губ.  
— Да всё с ними в порядке, — отмахивается отец.  
Тимур доедает — самое вкусное — лук в последнюю очередь. Лариса ставит чайник. Отец стукает вилкой по тарелке.  
— Будешь зефир? — Лариса открывает шкафчик у плиты.  
Тимур кивает.  
Раньше в этой квартире, он слышал, Лариса жила с Олегом и своей мамой. То ли она вообще не была замужем за Олеговым папашей, то ли развелась с ним, когда он был совсем маленьким.   
Олегова бабушка долго болела, а потом умерла. Тогда старую советскую мебель сменили на новую, а в кухне крашенные в зелёный стены с цветочным орнаментом оштукатурили и оклеили бело-голубыми обоями. Бабушкино столовое серебро достают теперь только по праздникам. В гостиной её фотография в коричневой рамке стоит на полке за стеклянными дверцами, перед книгами — собранием сочинений Бунина. У неё узкое лицо, поджатые губы, крашенные в пепельный волосы и тяжёлые, оттягивающие мочки серёжки. Трижды в год — на день рождения, в день смерти и на Пасху — Олег и Лариса ездят на кладбище. Отец там не бывает: он познакомился с Ларисой, уже когда в её квартире была новая мебель, а бабушкины костыли — Олег рассказывал, что по ночам их стук навевал мысли об ужастиках, — выкинули.  
Допив чай, Тимур ссылается на дела. В лифте он думает: «Может, и правда сесть за реферат?..»  
Но дома он почти сразу — один квест — ложится спать. И, прежде чем заснуть, успевает подумать, что Олег не был в сети, что он, наверное, пришёл — всё равно откуда — и тут же лёг. Проворочался, должно быть. Да, устало, зевая. В голове укладывались мысли, а сердце билось-билось-билось совсем не сонно. И он теперь таращится в потолок песочными глазами, губы поджаты, как у бабушки. Одеяло на животе. Ногам жарко. Рукам холодно. И он так ждёт, что вот-вот заснёт и увидит сон. И ему приснится солнце. Идеально тёплое солнце. А он где-то. Коридоры, бетонные блоки, желтеющая серость. Шаги гулко множатся эхом. Он бежит и бежит, поворот за поворотом, становится ярче и ярче. Очередной раз налево, два шага и — плиты кончаются. Взгляд вниз, а там солнце красно-жёлто переливается, течёт рекой мимо, поглощает серый фундамент, волнами бьётся о плиты: выше-выше-выше. В светящейся глади отражается застывшая комом трава в вышине, отражается сетка перекрытий недостроенного здания, отражаются взъерошенные тёмные волосы, под ними испуганное лицо: узкое и тонкогубое, с глазами чуть навыкате. Тимурово.  
Тимур моргает: он это сам придумал? или умудрился задремать?  
«К чёрту».   
Он закрывает глаза. И теперь уже точно засыпает.  
На часах полвторого. В голове песок.   
— Я тебя будила, а ты сказал, что ещё поспишь, — говорит мама.  
Она сидит на табуретке, чёрное каре собрано в маленький хвост, на плечах салатовый махровый халат, в руках чашка кофе. Со сливками, ложка сахара. Раньше они с отцом на мамин день рождения приносили ей завтрак в постель. Она ворчала — «Крошки! Аккуратнее — кофе разольёшь!» — и улыбалась.  
— Не помню.  
Тимур садится за стол. Мама наливает ему чая. Кладёт на хлеб кружок варёной колбасы.  
— Какие планы? — спрашивает она.  
— Не знаю. — Тимур пожимает плечами. — Ещё не пришёл в себя.  
Он делает глоток.  
Допив кофе, мама — шуршит халат, чуть расходится на груди — направляется в гостиную. Минута и — шумит телевизор.  
Тимур уносит чашку и ещё два бутерброда к себе. «Надо сделать, — думает, — этот чёртов реферат».  
Создав документ, долго таращится в пронзительно-белый электронный лист. Потом включает музыку — играет любимая Оксанина группа HIM, — копирует название института, чтобы не ошибиться, вписывает тему, свою фамилию, уточняет у однокурсника, как зовут преподавателя.  
Потом с минуту смотрит на второй пустой лист. Закрывает документ.   
Оксана пишет, что сидит дома, скучает, листает новостную ленту. Тимур думает: «Стоит ли?..» Зевает. Смотрит на рыжие кудри. Мелькает сообщение: «Мне вчера подружка кафе посоветовала, говорит, там такие...»  
Тимур крутит колёсико мышки. Находит другую фотографию. Светлые волосы и ямочки на щеках.   
«Реферат нужно делать, а мне лень даже копировать из интернета, — пишет он. — Скучно пипец. Хочешь посидеть в маке?»  
На часах четверть третьего.  
Олег соглашается.  
Они встречаются в центре: Олег как раз возвращается от друзей, и Тимур подъезжает к нему. Когда Тимур выходит из вагона, Олег — распахнутая дутая куртка, сбившийся бежевый шарф, смартфон в руке — уже ждёт его у перехода в центре зала.  
Куртку он застёгивает — пальцы старательно продевают крупные пуговицы в дырки — на эскалаторе. Взгляд Тимура скользит от шва к шву по серо-синему материалу к плечу, поднимается выше. Они проезжают полпути, когда сверху на эскалатор ступают двое высоких — неестественно вытянутых — людей. Олег разматывает шарф, случайно пихает — «Извините!» — в бок вышестоящего человека, клочок хмурого взгляда достаётся через плечо и Тимуру.  
Вытянутая девушка что-то говорит вытянутому парню. Они стоят на одной ступеньке вполоборота друг к другу. Близко-близко.  
Олег завязывает концы шарфа спереди в узел.  
Вытянутые люди — у неё шапка с большим помпоном, у него редкие усы — проезжают мимо. Девушка смеётся. Парень кладёт ей руку на бедро.  
— Жрать хочу, — говорит Олег, оглянувшись на Тимура.  
— А ты где вообще был?  
— Да в кино. У нас после девятого все по разным школам-колледжам разбрелись. Но видимся иногда всей нашей компанией.  
Они сходят с эскалатора. Шум и гомон. Поток людей растекается к разным выходам. На Олега налетает парень в красной куртке и, даже не извинившись, кидается к лестнице. Олег только поднимает брови. Они проходят через тяжёлые двери. Холод накидывается на лицо, на ладони, на уши, на неприкрытую — «Вот я дурак без шарфа!» — Тимурову шею. Поднимаются по лестнице. Над городом нависает серое небо. Ветер норовит забраться под куртку.  
— Вот же холодина. — Олег вжимает голову в шарф. — Когда заходил в метро, такого не было.  
До дверей «Макдональдса» они доходят быстро, помещение встречает запахом чего-то сладко-вкусного, теплом и гулом голосов, мельтешением людей, ищущих себе место.   
Олег хватается за свой шарф, развязывает узел, разматывает один виток, ослабляет другой. Концы болтаются в районе живота. В очереди перед ними четыре человека. Шуршат пакеты, стукают подносы. «Ваш заказ...»  
— Что будешь? — спрашивает Тимур.  
— «Биг Мак» хочу, — говорит Олег, принимаясь — обстоятельно — за пуговицы.  
— А я чизбургер и картошку.  
— Ну картошка — это святое, — кивает Олег. — Тёплого, что ли, попить... Горло болит... Возьму латте.  
Вжикает молния. Тимур смотрит в серо-синий материал, застряв взглядом между двух швов. У лопаток.  
Потом Олег отходит в сторону. Тимур делает заказ.   
— Всегда хочу купить в маке всё нафиг, — смеётся он, рассчитавшись.  
— Та же ерунда, — кивает Олег. — Только денег жалко.  
— Я вообще на смартфон коплю уже полгода.  
— И что собрался брать?  
— Да ещё думаю. Про «Galaxy S6» и про пятый «Nexus».  
— Ну ничего так.  
С подносами они проходят мимо столиков и занимают место, которое только освободилось. Олег снимает куртку, Тимур наконец расстёгивается.  
— Мы с утра в кино пошли всей оравой, — рассказывает Олег, открывая коробку «Биг Мака» и примериваясь к нему. — Ржали, как дебилы. А пожрать никто не додумался взять.  
Тимур опускает — гремит лёд — трубочку в большой стакан газировки. Делает глоток. Рот обжигает пузырьками, пищевод — холодом.  
— Я раньше с подругой школу в кино прогуливал, — рассказывает он.  
— О, это дело хорошее! — Олег кивает и сосредоточенно вгрызается в «Биг Мак».   
Полосы салата свисают с булочек. Челюсть равномерно двигается. Тимур делает большой глоток колы и разворачивает — с шуршанием — чизбургер.  
Играет негромкая, ненавязчивая музыка. Тимур пытается поймать ритм, неслышно постукивая кроссовкой по полу, но у него не получается.  
Соус стекает с котлеты и — тягуче — падает в коробку. Олег этого не замечает.  
— Емонт ваш жаконшилша? — спрашивает он, запихнув в рот последний кусок и толком его не прожевав.  
— Наконец-то. — Тимур мешает трубочкой лёд в стакане, отпивает. — А то спал под пальмой, как абориген.  
Олег смеётся, пьёт латте — конечно, без сахара — из стаканчика.  
— У нас, когда ремонт был, чисто дурдом начался. Мама сказала, что мы всё своими силами сделаем. Только дядя Гоша — ну это её брат — поможет. И вот мы с ним тягали мебель, пока мама руководила. А обои мне потом снились: и как сдираю старые, и как новые клею...   
Он отправляет в рот сразу несколько кусков картошки.  
— Кстати о снах, — говорит, запив. — Мне сегодня приснилось, что я нахожусь вроде как на платформе электричек. Всё такое серо-красное. Причём даже плитка под ногами. Люди кругом стоят с какими-то книжками. Дедушка — тоже серо-красный — кричит что-то вроде: «Сегодня у нас по программе сю-у-урпри-и-из». — Олег тянет последнее слово: сначала губы складываются трубочкой, потом растягиваются в улыбке. — Я стою и, главное, думаю: «О наконец-то успел, джек-пот!» И слышу грохот, пахнет резиново поездом. А по путям бежит мужик, впряжённый в палатку какую-то. И я, прикинь, во сне совсем этому не удивляюсь. А он останавливается около меня, гудит, как поезд. Все люди вокруг напрягаются. Он поворачивается, тянется, что-то достаёт из своей палатки. И на меня смотрит, протягивает это что-то, говорит: «Это то, что тебе больше всего надо». Я беру это. Мужик с грохотом поезда разгоняется и убегает. Люди расходятся. Кто-то объявляет, что сюрприз получен. А я понимаю, что у меня в руках шаурма в линолеуме! Шаурма, блин, в линолеуме! — Он разводит руками, смеётся. — Ну и приснится же!  
Тимур вторит ему своим смехом. Сдвигает ногу чуть в сторону, и его колено касается колена Олега.   
Картошка кончается быстро: Тимур едва успевает дежурно пожаловаться на реферат, который нужно писать, и приближающиеся зачёты, а Олег — на грядущие выпускные экзамены. Он рассказывает об однокласснике, который упал в обморок во время просмотра фильма про аборты — «Это, конечно, не особо приятно было, но и не совсем жесть!» — на биологии.  
Тимур открывает крышку стакана. Достаёт — пальцы скользят — ледяной кубик, запихивает в рот. Лениво, чувствуя, как нёбо, язык, щёки изнутри подмораживает, грызёт.  
— Ненормальный, — смеётся Олег.  
— Да всё дожрал, в рот что-то сунуть хочется, — проглотив, объясняет Тимур. Олег смеётся.  
«Глупая привычка», — думает Тимур.  
Думает: «Смейся».  
Думает: «А стои...»  
И запихивает в рот ещё льда. Олег продолжает говорить об однокласснике: тот вообще немного со странностями.  
На улице Тимуру — он сосёт очередной кусочек льда — комфортно. Олег опять вжимает подбородок в шарф, поднимает плечи. Снова говорит:  
— Холодина.  
Одну станцию они проезжают вместе.   
— Надо ещё как-нибудь встретиться, — говорит Тимур под грохот поезда. — А то и так нечасто...  
Олег, повернувшийся к нему левым ухом, кивает. Потом — поезд замедляет ход — машет рукой на прощание, и его выносит толпа.  
Тимур ловко просачивается в удобное место у двери, задницей упирается в поручень. Двери закрываются. Он вставляет наушники в уши, включает музыку погромче. И смотрит-смотрит-смотрит на переплетающиеся серые и один серебристо-чёрный провода.  
Тимур не хотел общаться с Олегом. Тот, конечно, не был виноват в том, что сын шалавы, которую нашёл Тимуров отец, но — увольте. Зачем это надо-то?  
Кажется, Тимур тогда пережил два неловких — нервно-громко тик-такающая тишина, редкие банальные вопросы — ужина с новой семьёй отца, а потом у того был день рождения. Было столовое серебро покойницы-бабушки, с фотографии строго взиравшей на бутылки, стоявшие на столе. Было три разных салата и запечённая курица. Были знакомые родственники, которых Тимур уже не раз видел по праздникам, незнакомый дядя Гоша, Лариса и Олег. Выслушивать полупьяные взрослые разговоры — «А раньше-то как было!» — «А кризис-то, кризис!» — «Украина! Украина!» — не хотелось. Олег незаметно вышел из гостиной, Лариса кивнула Тимуру, указала на дверь. Уходя, Тимур услышал, как она говорит: «Пусть мальчики там посидят, о своём поболтают».  
Комната встретила свежестью — окно только было закрыто. Тимур уселся на сиреневое покрывало.  
«Может, посмотрим „Леон“?» — предложил Олег.  
«Я смотрел», — сообщил Тимур, скользя взглядом по комнате. Одна лампочка перегорела. Стеллаж. Учебники на полках. Компьютер. Бардак на столе. На стене постер «Арии».  
«Ну, я тоже. — Олег пожал плечами. — Я вообще больше люблю пересматривать, чем новое смотреть... Так вроде... никаких неожиданностей. — Он усмехнулся. — Ну что, смотрим?»  
Тимур согласился.  
Провода тянутся-тянутся-тянутся, переплетаются, покрытые пылью, обсыпанные землёй, лишь иногда прерываются станциями, загруженными людьми.   
На улице Тимур чувствует холод, надевает капюшон. Лужи под ногами стянуты тонким льдом.  
К другому моменту он уже не раз сидел в комнате Олега, поужинав и поблагодарив — но улыбки она не дождётся! — Ларису. Кажется, тогда они опять смотрели какой-то фильм. Вернее, только начали. Олег — чуть сгорбившийся, острые лопатки под синей футболкой — щёлкнул мышкой, нажимая на воспроизведение, повернулся. Заиграла музыка. Олег сел на кровать рядом. Сказал: «Мне ночью такая жесть приснилась. Типа я бегу по городу. А людей нет, только какие-то тени. Я бегу и бегу. И сам не знаю от кого, но страшно дико. Я несусь мимо какого-то торгового центра, длинного и серого, а за ним заправка. Перед въездом большой щит: перечёркнутая красным синяя сигарета. А у меня в боку уже колет, дышать не могу. И я зачем-то к заправке бегу. И — шлёп-шлёп. Под ногами хлюпает. Ботинки насквозь. А по асфальту извиваются шланги. Сзади кто-то — всё ближе и ближе. И я останавливаюсь, сгибаюсь пополам. Достаю из кармана зажигалку и сигарету. Она крошится. А кто-то уже в спину дышит. Щёлкаю зажигалкой, затягиваюсь. Рука ложится на моё плечо, я роняю сигарету и — просыпаюсь...»  
Не дойдя до дома, Тимур сворачивает к детской площадке, к турнику. Подпрыгивает, морщится, вцепляясь в холодную трубу. Кувыркается назад, вытягивает ноги в бок, выгибаясь, проворачивается, опирается одной рукой о перекладину, подтягивается, выпрямляется и садится. Запрокидывает голову — над ним сереет небо, — прикрывает глаза. Посидев немного, Тимур подтягивается — раз за разом, — смотря на качающуюся на качелях неподалёку девочку. Ей лет двенадцать. Рядом стоит подружка, капризно выгибает губы, говорит что-то.   
Наконец Тимур спрыгивает с турника. Мышцы гудят. Горят щёки. Засунув руки в карманы, он идёт к подъезду.  
«Сейчас день, — думает он, открывая — домофон пищит — дверь подъезда, — сейчас ему точно ничего не снится».  
Думает: «Линолеум. Просто линолеум, а не всё это».  
Думает: «Я идиот».  
Оксане подруга советовала кафе с вкусными пирожными. Она уже написала, что была там сегодня с однокурсницей: ничего особого. Они немного говорят о сладостях, Оксана пишет о каких-то капкейках, маффинах, брауни, бискотти и макаронах — нет, не тех, что варить. Тимур пробивает в поисковике значение этих слов.  
Да, я бы съел.  
Нет, очень сладкое не люблю.  
Да, маффины — это дело.  
Нет, бискотти не пробовал.  
Да, согласен, если чай, то с сахаром.  
Нет, меня напрягает их внешний вид.  
Да, капкейки, кажется, ел. Ничего так.  
О, круто, что ты умеешь такое готовить!  
За беседой Тимур успевает найти несколько подходящих сайтов для реферата. Информация вроде адекватная. Он сохраняет ссылки.  
Перед сном Тимур заваривает зелёный — «Ну и зачем? Спать ночью не будешь, лучше молока погрей!» — чай. Пьёт без сахара.  
Не хватает мяты.  
В кровать Тимур ложится с горечью на языке.   
На часах полвторого.   
Олег, должно быть, уже спит. И ему снится, что он стоит на платформе. Всё вокруг — даже люди — серо-красное. Он смотрит на свои серые ладони с ярко-красно выделяющимися ногтями. У всех в руках тонкие, маленькие красные книжки. Он знает, что ему нужна такая же. И он мечется — туда-сюда, сюда-туда — по платформе, врезается в серо-красные столбы, натыкается на фигуры, таращащиеся в свои книжки. Громкий картавый голос объявляет: «Сю-у-угпги-и-из». Он застывает. Хочет забрать книжку из рук ближайшего человека, делает шаг и — кто-то сзади хватает его за предплечья. Он рвётся-рвётся-рвётся, но — бесполезно. А книжки вмиг вспыхивают, горят красным огнём, платформа наполняется криком, похожим на грохот поезда. Руки стряхивают книжки, но те цепляются, обволакивают ладони, ползут по рукам выше-выше. Он отшатывается назад — на предплечьях бледные пальцы — и просыпается.  
Да, так-то лучше. Теперь Тимур может заснуть.  
Четыре дня ему хватает, чтобы доделать реферат. В пятницу политология первой парой. Тимур сдаёт работу — преподаватель по своему обыкновению таращится в перманентном удивлении — и тут же соглашается на предложение однокурсника Лёхи попить пива вместо следующей пары. Они втроём — к ним присоединился ещё Влад — сидят на детской площадке. Лёха оглядывается, боясь увидеть мамашу с ребёнком. Влад монотонно жалуется на свою бывшую. Тимур попивает пиво, смотрит на яркие лесенки, горки и башенки. В голове что-то неопределённо-туманное. Похожее на сон.  
Влад и Лёха идут на следующую пару, Тимур отказывается. Сминает рукой пустую банку, кидает в урну, звонит Соне.  
— Слушай, ты где? Я тут понял, что больше не могу находиться в институте.  
— А я и не пыталась, — смеётся Соня. — Я дома.  
В метро Тимур чуть не засыпает, и ему, кажется, даже начинает что-то сниться, но он мотает головой и опять смотрит на провода за стеклом. Голова чуть кружится. По пути он заскакивает в супермаркет, останавливается в винном отделе, вздыхает. Купив чипсы — любимые Сонины с беконом и сырные — и два литра газировки, он покидает магазин. Чуть не путается в шарфе, пытаясь потуже его замотать одной рукой.  
Долго стоит у двери подъезда — домофон гудит, ручки пакета давят на ладонь, — пока наконец Соня не впускает его. Она — мокрые волосы, на серой футболке тёмные пятна-капли, на ногах спортивные штаны — встречает его в коридоре. Коротко обнимает — сладко пахнет цветами, — говорит:  
— Извини, голову мыла.  
— Вовремя, — закатывает глаза Тимур.  
— Нос не отмёрз?  
— Вроде нет. — Он протягивает Соне пакет. — Смотри, что я купил, а ты меня не ценишь.  
— Ну не отморозил же ничего!  
Они сидят в гостиной. Шумит голосами и наигранными смехом телевизор. Соня хрустит чипсами, запивая их газировкой из большой кружки.   
— Я спросила у Риты, что она будет делать, если я съеду, — говорит она.  
— И что? — Тимур наливает себе тоже.  
— Ну, ей в падлу, конечно, искать кого-то, с кем снимать. Но говорит, типа если не срочно, то она не обижается. Найдёт кого-то. Может, сама потянет квартиру. Ей родители порядочно высылают, чтоб она в комфорте жила, да и стипуха у неё повышенная.  
— А с Димой что? — спрашивает Тимур, тянется рукой в пакет чипсов.  
— Эй. — Соня перехватывает его ладонь. — Свои ешь.  
— Это я их купил вообще-то!  
— Ничего не знаю. — Соня убирает чипсы подальше, говорит: — Диме я сказала, что можно попробовать с лета. Чтоб не в разгар учебного года валандаться с переездом. Ну и Рита опять же.   
Тимур вскрывает — запах сочного сырного ароматизатора врывается в нос — пачку чипсов.  
— Я даже маме позвонила, спросила, что да как. А она мне говорит, что и правильно: из дома съехала, видите ли места мало, — да замотало с сестрой в одной комнате жить! — а живу чёрт-те как, пора о семье подумать. Выбесила меня. Ну мы и поругались. Стопудово в этом месяце денег не даст. Надеюсь, хоть папа подкинет. А то ещё подарки покупать... Вот же, сначала сами говорят: иди на очку, на очку иди, учись, не работай, мы тебе всё оплатим, а на деле, чуть что, готовы деньгопровод перекрыть.   
Соня большими глотками — горло яростно дёргается — осушает кружку.  
— Да какая нафиг семья? Просто попробуем вместе жить. Но зачем всё сразу так называть?  
— Но с Димой ведь тебе хорошо.  
— Ну да. — Соня с шипением наливает себе ещё. — Я же его, — она улыбается, — типа люблю.  
На экране у мужчины с собачкой на руках раскрывается парашют, а у другого, одетого в строгий костюм, нет.  
— Что у тебя с Оксаной? — спрашивает Соня.  
— Да чёрт его знает. — Тимур пожимает плечами.  
Соня на него смотрит. Тимур вспоминает, как гладил банку, как Рита сидела у доски с шашками...  
— Она хорошая.  
— Я знаю.  
Соня вздыхает.  
— Давай кружку: я тебе подолью, — предлагает она.  
— А... давай. — Тимур покорно вытягивает руку. Уровень газировки в белой керамике, шипя и пузырясь, поднимается выше.   
— Иногда что-то бывает не вовремя, да? — Соня слегка улыбается.  
Тимур кивает. Делает большой глоток, а потом спрашивает:  
— А Рита где?  
— Учится, как всегда… О, я же тебе новые фотки не показывала!  
Пока она тыкает пальцами в планшет, Тимур таращится в экран телевизора. Реклама кончилась, но название фильма он не заметил. У актёра знакомое лицо. Может, играл где-то ещё? В одном из сериалов, которые Тимур смотрел, когда учился в начальной школе?  
Соня передаёт Тимуру планшет, сама снова хрустит чипсами. Тимур листает фотографии. Соня и Дима. Соня и её подружки. Дома́, небо, — «Смотри, какое красивое!» — припорошённая снегом ёлка. На полупустую станцию метро прибывает состав.  
— Я ещё, помню, подумала тогда, — говорит Соня. — Представь, человек падает под поезд. Кровь, кишки, крики, всё как положено… А он этого не замечает, будто ничего и не было, входит в вагон, держится за поручень, едет-едет, выходит на своей станции, идёт и — никуда не приходит. Всё плутает и плутает… — Она отпивает газировки. — Самое жуткое, по-моему, если придётся плутать и после смерти.  
— Да уж, — кивает Тимур. — Незавидная перспектива.  
Он уходит до того, как возвращается Рита. Шагает по сухо подмёрзшему асфальту. Морозно — облачка пара желтеют в свете фонарей — дышит.  
Дома мама говорит с подругой по телефону, машет рукой в сторону кухни. Тимур подкладывает на сковороду к отбивным варёную картошку и включает газ. Таращится в потолок — в голове башенки и лесенки, — прислонившись задницей к столу. Шипит масло, и он срывается к плите.  
«Вскипятил картошку, блин», — думает, перекладывая еду на тарелку.  
Он уже доедает, когда в кухню входит мама.  
— Сдал реферат? — Она достаёт из холодильника яблоко.  
— Ага. Чудо прямо-таки.  
Шумит вода.  
— А потом где был?  
— У Сони. — Тимур старательно пережёвывает жестковатое мясо.  
— Как у неё дела?  
— Нормально.  
— В комнате уберись: развёл свинарник.  
Тимур — для верности пять раз — кивает. Мама молчит — настоять на своём у неё никогда не получается: чуть что, она просто замолкает, не находя слов, и раньше отец этим пользовался, — смотрит, как он ест, хрустит яблоком, потом напоминает: «Не забудь помыть тарелку» — и уходит.  
Тимур отправляет в рот последний кусок картошки. Ставит тарелку в мойку. Ловит кривое — с огромным носом — отражение в серебристом кране. Включает воду. Заодно моет чашку, ложку и стоящую на плите кастрюлю.  
В комнате он смотрит на чёрный монитор. Думает: «Надо написать О...»  
Думает: «Как я устал».  
Думает: «К чёрту всё».  
Он желает маме спокойной ночи, раздевается и ложится под одеяло. Голова утопает в подушке. Наволочка пахнет — наверное, мама поменяла недавно — порошком. Может, Олег сейчас тоже в кровати. Дышит запахом свежести, чуть улыбается — на щеках ямочки, — нежится в постели. Он, как и Тимур, лежит на спине, одну руку закинув за голову, другую устроив на тёплом животе, над резинкой трусов. Он медленно закрывает глаза, засыпая. И ему снится, что он в своей комнате, под пальцами сиреневое покрывало. Он встаёт с кровати и всё равно наступает на него. Оно везде: и на полу, и на потолке, и на стенах, им занавешено окно. И свет тоже сиреневый. Что-то шумит — клацает — в коридоре. И сердце в груди грохочет-грохочет-грохочет. Он делает шаг, ещё один и ещё. Покрывало скрадывает шаги. Он надавливает осторожно на ручку, приоткрывает дверь. В коридоре никого. Клацанье доносится из гостиной. Он сглатывает, медлит мгновение, но идёт туда. Сиреневое покрывало кончается у двери. Внутри только обои те же, светло-бежевые, да на стене висит бабушкина фотография. Старуха разомкнула поджатые губы: челюсть ходит ходуном, клацает. А в комнате жёлтая башенка, из неё спускается красная горка, к ней приставлены три синие лесенки. И он — какие же у него большие ноги! — поднимается по одной из них, останавливается, нагнувшись, в башенке, под жёлтым навесом, и безумно — беспредельно, непредставимо, смертельно, безмерно, необычайно — хочет съехать вниз по этой маленькой горке. Бабушка клацает челюстью всё громче. Шаг, да, нужно сделать шаг... Он заносит ногу, но руки хватают его за предплечья. А он вырывается, стукается о навес, шагает, но руки притягивают — он падает на колени — его к себе — острыми лопатками к груди, — пальцами вжимаются в тёплую кожу на животе. Над ухом жаркое дыхание. Сделать бы шаг!.. Он смотрит на горку — тянет руки, — смотрит вниз, трясётся. Пола там нет. Бесконечная, полная черноты шахта. Он сжимает руками ладони, пальцы переплетает с пальцами. Трётся щекой — ямочкой — о щёку, о тонкие губы. И тёмные волосы щекочут скулу. И пальцы опускаются ниже-ниже-ниже. И остаётся только дышать-дышать-дышать, тонуть в оглушающем звуке дыхания, вжиматься-держаться-закатывать глаза. Чтобы выдохнуть потом и — проснуться.  
Тимур распахивает глаза. Медленно вытягивает руку из-под одеяла. Прижимает ко лбу тыльную сторону предплечья. Воздух холодит пальцы. Тимур думает только о том, что нужно встать.  
На следующий день, одурев от того, что реферат больше писать не надо, а до зачётов ещё есть немного времени, Тимур весь день проводит, играя в «Fallout». Вечером едет к отцу. Сидит в кухне с Ларисой — «Папа сейчас подойдёт, недавно приехал из магазина, переодевается», — смотрит, как двигается лопатка, которой она переворачивает котлеты. Вскоре в кухню входит отец.  
— Ужин будет через пару минут, — говорит Лариса, улыбаясь.  
Отец садится на своё место у окна, спрашивает:  
— Как неделя?  
— Хорошо, — кивает Тимур.  
Лариса сливает воду — она грохает о раковину — из кастрюли, говорит:  
— Тимур, позови Олега. А то он, как сыч, засел в своей комнате.  
Тимур кивает, идёт по коридору — на мгновение ему кажется, что из гостиной доносится клацанье, — открывает дверь в Олегову комнату.  
Там полумрак.   
Он, наверное, видит сон. Лежит на спине — прижимается острыми лопатками к одеялу, — на нём застыло складками сиреневое покрывало.   
Да, должно быть, он видит сон. Может, ему снится, что он летит на самолёте. Или стоит в подъезде. Или идёт по путям в метро. Или сидит на синем кафеле. Или балансирует на проводах. Или шагает по льду. Или бежит по недостроенному зданию. Или нервничает на платформе. Или хочет съехать с детской горки. Или…  
Тимур громко щёлкает выключателем — комната тонет в свете четырёх лампочек, — зовёт:  
— Олег?..  
Олег щурится, хмурится, прикрывает глаза предплечьем.  
— Ужинать пора.  
— В гости за-ол? — Его губы растягиваются в зевке.  
— Ага, — кивает Тимур, смотрит на Олегову — тонкую кожу — кисть. — Вставай.  
Олег вяло машет другой рукой. На нём чёрная майка. Тень сидит в ключичной ямке.   
— Свет выключи, — просит он. — Сейчас приду.  
Тимурова ладонь сразу находит выключатель.  
Отец уже полил кетчупом котлеты на тарелке. Лариса раскладывает вилки, говорит:  
— Я тебе одну положила. Хватит?  
— Да. — Он садится за стол. Перед ним тарелка с котлетой и макаронами. Он благодарит, растягивая губы в улыбке и смотря на Ларисин подбородок. Вскоре приходит Олег, плюхается на табуретку рядом с Тимуром, скидывает под столом тапки.  
Отец сосредоточено мнёт котлету. Кусочки серого мяса лезут между зубцов вилки, смешиваются с кетчупом, окрашиваясь в мутно-красный. Олег наматывает на вилку спагетти. Над головами маятник мерно качается из стороны в сторону.  
— Как дела в институте? — интересуется Лариса. — Скоро сессия, да?  
— Ага, — кивает Тимур, отламывая вилкой кусок котлеты. — Зачёты уже на следующей неделе.  
— Готов?  
— Конечно.  
Фыркнув, Олег, сидевший ровно, поджимает правую ногу под себя. Стопа мимолётно касается Тимурова бедра и зависает в воздухе в сантиметре от него.   
Тик-так.  
Тик-так.  
Тик…  
— Мам, подай соль, — просит Олег и чуть отклоняется — от Тимура — в бок, берёт солонку из Ларисиной руки.   
— Ты в институт всё сдал-то? — спрашивает — вилка замирает в мясном крошеве — отец.  
— Да, всё. Не так уж много надо было.  
Взгляд упирается в шишку-гирю.   
Тимур хотел бы вскочить с места: босиком, как есть, без куртки, вырваться из квартиры, сбежать — прыгая через четыре ступеньки — вниз по лестнице, распахнуть дверь подъезда и вдохнуть полной грудью.  
Он хотел бы не ждать, когда светлая розоватая стопа случайно-мимолётно коснётся его ноги.  
«Пусть», — думает Тимур.  
Думает: «Когда-нибудь пройдёт».  
Думает: «Пожалуйста».  
Олег потягивается. Его ступня прижимается к Тимурову бедру.  
Тик-так.  
Тик-так.  
Тик...  
Он вдыхает полной грудью.


End file.
